Savior
by Lady Ano
Summary: This is the story of Coley Peyton, who finds herself on the Flying Dutchman under the command of Davy Jones. Davy JonesXOC
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my first chapter of my first Davy jonesOC fan fic. Reviews much appreciated!

Lady Ano

Chapter 1

Coley leaned over the starboard side of the _Bonne Chance_. For the young girl of twenty it was just another day sailing towards England to begin a boring life with some husband she had never met. It seemed to be that way for everyone now days. They had been sailing for about a week now and she had stopped wearing dresses and now wore men's clothing. She walked towards the helm to talk to Ralf, a friend of hers, when the ship gave a sudden lurch. She was thrown on her hands and knees as she saw men run around her, screaming. She tried to stand up but something large struck her. The last thing she saw before blankness was a large tentacle grabbing Ralf by the waist and dragging him to the depths.

"Miss Coley, wake up!" Coley was roughly dragged out of the blackness by a hand shaking her. After spitting up some salt water she looked around. The ship was in shambles all around them. Somehow it was still afloat, although it was broken in half. She noticed about eight or so men around her, sitting, praying, and pacing.

"What the…" She stammered, sitting up. She looked up to see Sam, a dear friend of hers on this voyage.

"Finally," he breathed a sigh of relief. "You were out for a good half hour."

"What happened?" Coley asked.

"Miss Peyton!" A man suddenly called out. She recognized him to be the first mate. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine," She lied.

About an hour later Coley and Sam were sitting against one of the masts. They jumped up as they heard an incredibly loud noise. It sounded like a hundred cannons going off at once. Coley stood there, shaking and terrified. A large ship was coming out of the water! She watched the ship begin to rise from the sea. It's bow sprint had "teeth" inside it, and the ship seemed to be made of wood covered in barnacles and reefs. The sails looked like sea grass sown together. The ship finally leveled, and took the position of a normal ship. Large amounts of seawater poured off the deck and out the cannon ports.

"What the…" Sam began to say, but his voice trailed off.

"Sam, we need to run, now-" She was cut off by her own scream as a monster grabbed Sam. Sam tried to pull out his sword, but the creature had its sword pressed against his neck. It looked like a man, but the side of its face had spikes coming out of it, like that of a puffer fish. His whole body seemed to match his face, and he was in tattered clothes and covered in marine life. Even his sword had barnacles and an assortment of things growing on it, which would be even more deadly than regular steal if it hit you. Sam, knowing he had the underhand, dropped the sword. Coley let out another scream and turned on her heal to run. Sam's sword had been dropped a few feet from her, so she picked it up before trying to run. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Before her was an array of monsters picking over the boat. Some looked like they could have come from the sea, and other only had a little bit collected on them. Coley was a smart girl, and able to calm herself. _Davy Jone's crew!_ Flashed through her head. That explained the Kraken, then…

She tried to make a run for the port side of the ship, when someone stepped in front of her, blocking her escape. It had the shape of a man, but his entire body was covered in seaweed. His face was angular shaped and had lost all features of that of a man. He grinned at her, and revealed muscles for teeth. He ran at her, lifting his sword. He swung a level blow at her right side, but she used Sam's sword to parry. She was glad Sam had taught her to fight at their home in France. They exchanged a few parries before one of them grabbed her around the stomach, and pulled her close into his body. She yelled and screamed and kicked, but in her fury dropped the sword. The seaweed man let out a hoarse laugh. The man that held her laughed also. Coley was disgusted that they found this amusing.

Coley felt the coolness of a weapon against her neck, and she stopped struggling. She glanced a look at the weapon, and saw it was no ordinary sword. It looked to be made out of bone, and had niches carved into it. He placed on hand on her left shoulder, and the other held the sword.

"Walk," he snarled at her, and Coley obeyed. She saw Sam being held by the puffer-fish man, and saw how roughly he was being handled. Coley did not know what to do.

Coley was led to the side of the ship and pressed to her knees. Once down, the man let her go, but she could feel his presence and the presence of several men behind her. She glanced sideways and saw men to her left. She was the last one on the right side of the line. There were about ten men that had come from Davy's ship, the _Flying Dutchman._ She waited anxiously for what would happen next. Would they be killed? Saved? Suddenly, something interrupted her thoughts. A small boom, then a padded noise, then the boom again. It was someone walking with a peg leg. The air caught in Coley's throat. She needed to be strong. She cleared her throat silently and took deep breaths.

The man that was walking towards them could have been the devil himself. His left hand was that of a claw, and his right leg was a peg that also looked to be made of a crab's shell. He had a beard of tentacles, and a hat that pointed up in the front that looked like horns. Coley was on the right end of the line, with Sam on her left towards the inside. There were five men on their left, so seven survivors in total. Davy Jones bent to the man on the left. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but she kept looking strait ahead. There was a commotion, and Coley shook with fear. She just kept looking strait forward, at the wood planks of the ship, until Davy had kill all but Sam and her. He bent to Sam, and Coley listened to him talking.

"Do you fear death?" he asked slowly and calmly, almost enjoying this. Sam did not know what to say, and remained silent.

"I can offer you an escape…" His voice trailed and he cocked his head, looking into the young man's eyes. Sam had figured out that he would become like that of his captors, and refused quietly. Davy stood and gave a nod to the man behind him, the puffer fish. He laughed gutturally and lifted his sword. Coley turned and look at Sam just before he died. He smiled at her, almost at peace, before a sword was jabbed through his back. She watched the tip come through his rib cage, and the point appear on the other side. He sputtered and fell forward, and the man took the sword from his body. A few men threw him overboard.

"Sam!" She said, trying to yell, but it came out as a squeak. The hair fell in front of her face and she let her head drop down to her chest.

"And what's this?" He said to Coley. Jones bent in front of her. She lifted her head slowly and looked into his eyes. A small laugh caught in his throat. He stood up straight from his stopped position and looked at his men.

"A lass," He said, and the crew responded with light, deceptive grunts of laughter. No matter how afraid Coley was of this man, she didn't want to end up like Sam, with a sword between her rib cage. She was prepared for his question.

"Do you fear death?" he asked, more curt to her than Sam. She nodded and managed a small "yes." He smiled and nodded slowly.

"I can offer you a way out. Join my crew, and serve one hundred years before the mast!" Coley lip trembled before she said her negotiation.

"Only…only if I don't get turned-like them…" She looked up at one of the men, who had an axe and the head of a hammerhead shark. He threw his head back and laughed.

"The sea does this to you," He said, revealing a ton of sharp teeth. Davy threw him a look that told him to shut up before turning back to Coley.

"And what is the name of the girl I am negotiating with?" he asked, standing up and looked at his crew to read their expressions.

"Coley Peyton," She said shortly.

"Well, Miss Coley Peyton, no promises, but I'll see what I can… work out." He looked at his crew who seemed to laugh with small excitement. "Will ye serve?"

"I will." She said quietly. He nodded to the men to let her up, and they moved away.

"Ready a boat to the _Dutchman!_" The captain commanded, and the crew scurried to do as he had asked. Coley didn't feel any different, though, having sold her soul to him. Davy walked away and she stood there, confused.

"Come. In the boat! Move!" Yelled the hammerhead one. With a start she ran to the boat. Her and three men got in to row, and the rest climbed into the sea to swim or merged into the side of the _Bonne Chance_. The Dutchman wasn't far off, and it was just a few minutes row away. It seemed like an eternity to her with the men's eyes on her.

"So… Coley," Said one man with his face squished into a conch shell. He just had wanted to scare her, and it served its purpose. But she did over hear to talking about her in used voices.

"What is Cap'n doing bringing a woman onboard? She's young, not a day over nineteen I'd recon."

"Twenty…" Coley muttered under her breath without realizing it. He slowly turned his head towards her until he was looking strait into her eyes. It was the man with the bonefish sword who had taken her.

"You will never talk up to a superior," he snarled at her, throwing a warning glance before continuing his conversation. She shivered secretly as they brought her up to the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! I'm very glad to know my story is being read.

I know the beginning is a bit slow, but in the next few chapters I'll pick it up and get some action in.

Lady Ano

Chapter 2

Coley managed to clamber on board the ship. She looked around for a moment before quickly shuffling into the center of the deck. The crew was all around her, bustling and working. She was going to need someone to instruct her, and some of the men were in the corner, arguing. She heard her name a few times and knew they must be arguing over who was going to be in charge of looking after her. Coley was secretly glad that she would have someone to tell her what to do. Since she could remember her father or someone had run her life, and she wasn't sure she wanted that to change. After a while the group dispersed and one walked towards her.

He looked a lot like a man besides the fact that his whole body was covered in barnacles. He had a hat (also covered in barnacles), and tattered clothes like the rest of the crew. What she really noticed about him, though, were the balls of chain shot he had in each hand. He stopped before her, and she just looked at him. He gaped art her a moment, and seemed at a lost of words.

"I'm Clanker," he began, "and I was put in charge of seeing you do your duties. Now, what talents do you have onboard a ship?" Coley paused before talking, also. She reflected on the sailing experience she had had with Sam and her father over the last few years of her life.

"I can do work like the sails, rigging…" she said, and then remembered her other skill. "I can also do some navigating." Coley was very familiar with these waters, and knew where the reefs and island were, and Ralf on the _Bonne Chance_ had helped her perfect her skill. He seemed to give a small nod in approval before explaining the daily schedule.

"Most of us sleep on the deck or below in hammocks. If you want, there are a few rooms below deck. Not exactly adorned with beds, but its good if you want to sleep in private," Coley couldn't help but notice he was encouraging her to sleep below, and not with the crew on the top deck. She also noticed he wasn't talking like a pirate to her; instead he was talking like a man would talk to her back in France.

"Ye get up as the sun comes up. No sleeping in late. When ye get up ye can run a small look around the ship, and if there is anything out of place, ye come to me. In a couple hours of waking up I'll give ye what you have to do for the day. You'll work quite a bit. Maybe a few hours here, a small rest, and then more. There's no slacking on this ship, Miss Coley." Coley nodded in understanding. He looked at her, expecting questions. She took a deep breath before asking. She checked her voice so it wouldn't shake.

"And what do I do to pass the time if I'm not working?" He smiled, revealing awful teeth, not strait and worn.

"Figure it out. Most of the crew plays Liars Dice." Coley wondered what that was, but decided it didn't matter.

"It's getting to be late afternoon, so ye can have the rest of the day off. I suggest ye don't be getin' in anyone way." Then he turned and left. Coley stood there for several seconds, thinking of what she needed to do. She realized she still had Sam's sword gripped tightly in her right hand. She was relieved to find her own perfect sword attached to her left hip. She also had a pistol with some shot, and a few random trinkets. She decided to go below deck and find where she would stay.

As she entered the dimness of being below, she stuffed Sam's blade into her belt, and it stopped at the hilt. She was worried she might accidentally hit someone with the bare blade, but she decided she'd deal with that later. She found a small, bare room down a ways and to the right. She turned the handle and found it locked. She then gave a small laugh to see the key stuffed into the lock. She turned it and let herself in. The room had nothing in it but a few candles on the floor. She took off all her items and set them in the middle neatly. She then attached her belt, her fine sword, and shoved her pistol into her belt. Just incase. She ran her fingers through her hair, and decided she was tired. Why wouldn't she be? She had had a very, very rough day.

Coley lay down and took off the sash Sam had tied around her hip. She used it as a pillow against the hard, wooden planks that she laid on. She didn't think she would be able to sleep, but the smooth rocking of the ship that she was so used to sent her quickly asleep. She had the key clenched in her right hand, and she plaid with it in her fingers until sleep took her.

Coley slept through the rest of the day, and that night, and awoke to someone yelling at her. She had had no dreams; just the cold blackness of sleep. The man yelling at her was Clanker.

"Wake up Miss Coley! There's work that is needin' to be done!" He yelled from his post in the doorway. Coley sat up with a start and looked him sleepily. He looked pretty mad.

"I'll be up in a second!" She exclaimed as she jumped up. She hurriedly fixed herself up before running out the door. She closed it and locked it with the key, which was still in hand. She then shoved it into the small pouch that was hanging from her hip. She ran up the stairs, and was blinded by the light that shone from the sun.

She hadn't been on the deck for more than a minute when Clanker yelled at her to grab the line and help pull. She obeyed and took up position at the back. She didn't know what the line was attached to or what she was pulling it for. She just grabbed it and out one hand over the other, one over the other… After a couple minutes she rested against the rail. She sat crossed legged and rested her head against the rail. She felt something warm trickling down her hands. She looked at them and saw a lot of flesh scrapped away, and they were bleeding pretty badly. She cringed at the sight and whipped it on the top of the railing. She was relieved when none of the crew saw her.

Her first day and the few weeks that followed took on this pattern. She would get up early, mostly by Clanker, Maccus, or the bo'sun knocking on her door. Slowly she began to have short conversation with the crew, and they didn't seem too riled by her presence. After about two weeks, though, Coley found herself in a bad position.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so glad you guys like my story! I'm surprised by all the positive feedback I'm getting. Enjoy this chapter. I may update later today if I get time, but defiantly tomorrow.

Yes, there is some French in this story… I'm still learning it, so if you do know French please excuse my bad grammar, etc.

Lady Ano

Chapter 3

It had happened right after she woke up. Greenbeard, the navigator, was relieved from the helm and sitting and playing liars dice with Maccus and Palifico. She leaned against the wall and watched them play. She was enjoying it when the Captain approached. All the commotion stopped as the men looked at him. Davy made a grim smile before instructing the group.  
"There's been a shipwreck boys!" he roared. Coley wouldn't help but notice he had said 'boys' and not recognize that she was a girl. "I want the lot of you over there to loot the ship." He went to turn, but stopped. He looked at Coley. "That includes you, Miss Peyton."

The eight or so gathered around the game got up and began to walk towards the port side. Coley quickly followed. She placed the top of her hand on her cutlass attached to her left hip. Clanker let out a small laugh and instructed her to follow him. Coley didn't understand, but he took her hand. She found the gesture strange and his hand cold. Before she could interject he dragged her into the side of the _Dutchman_. She came out of the wall of another ship, which was in wrecks. Tattered sails flapped and pieces of the ship were floating around the area.

Coley was disoriented from the strange experience, and she looked at Clanker for an answer. He laughed and walked away.

Most of the ship was still intact so she descended the stairs to look for anything. She came across a few locked chests. She sighed as she realized how boring it was to walk around this dilapidated ship.

After a while of searching she returned to the top of the deck and it struck her: _They are looking for survivors._ Coley looked in horror at the line up before her. Good sailors, good _men_ were being killed off like they were pieces of meat. The man that had captured her the first day with the bonefish sword placed his hand on her shoulder and got her to move forward, inching her closer to what was happening. He looked down at her, and she searched his face. It showed no emotion. She stepping sideways and shrugged her shoulder until his hand fell off. Coley turned her attention to her captain. He stood before four men, who all were bloodied and in horrible shape.

Davy nodded and walked away. One of the men was yelling at Davy in French. He was offering him something in his quarters if he was let free. But Davy didn't speak French. Coley did.

"Wait!" She screamed, running forward. "He has an offer for you!" She stopped suddenly as her captain turned around to face her.

"And how am I supposed to bargain with those who do not know my tongue?" He hissed down to her.

"I… I speak French…" She trailed off. She was born and raised in France and English was her second language.

"Do ye now?" He asked in a masked tone. "Well then, what does this man have for me?" He asked, his curiosity now spiked. Coley turned away from him and knelt before the man. He was in tatters and shaking. His long blonde hair was stringing to his face and the tips were dripping onto the board of the ship.

"Qu'avez-vous besoin?" _What do you need? _Coley asked to him. The man took in a shaky breath before responding.

"Rien... Mais j'offre l'information." _Nothing, but I offer information. _Coley nodded and turned towards her captain.

"He offers us information." She stated simply.

"About…?" He questioned. She turned back to the man.

"Informations sur ce qui?" _Information on what?_

"Un navire. Un avec le butin vous voudrez. Il a trésor et le beaucoup de canons et de poudre." _A ship. One with spoils you will want. It has treasure and a lot of cannons and powder._ Coley didn't understand why they would want cannons and powder, but she re-laid this information to her captain. He nodded.

"Drill the man for information on where it is located, and then put him in a long boat with some provisions. Miss Peyton, when you arrive back on the Dutchman I want you in my cabin." And with that he turned and walked into the mast and was gone.

Coley did as she was instructed and was dragged back onto the Dutchman by Clanker.

"Ye best be getting' to the Captains quarters." He pointed in a general direction and left her to find it. She nodded and gulped as she began to walk towards where he had pointed.

After several minutes of searching she finally found the door. She stood before it, drilling holes into it with her eyes. She looked down and took a deep breath. _Here we go…_ He lifted her hand but hesitated. _Will he be mad at me for negotiating with the man?_ She thought. _Knock, knock, knock…_

---

Authors note: I know this doesn't seem like a bad position, but it will evolve into one. Chapters still pretty short, but will get longer as I get deeper into plot line. It's early and I'm too lazy to re-read this, so sorry if there are mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in couple of days… I've been at color guard camp. . I'm a bit bruised from my 6 foot tall metal flag pole hitting me, but besides that I'm just fine. For the next week writing will be a bit slow. Also from July 20th-30th I will be on vacation, so I won't update then. After that I'll be back up to daily updates!

Lady Ano

Chapter 1

As Coley knocked on the door she felt her heart race. She heard a muffled 'come in' and she slowly opened the door. She peered in a moment and walked into a dark room. She observed her surroundings with interest. But, what caught her eye was the large organ at the end of the room. _Interesting touch for a squid man, _she thought_, so that is the beast that made all that racket each night…_

"Ah, Miss Coley. I thought you would never show." He said, striding towards her. She cringed at each bang his crab peg leg made.

"Yes, I uh… was busy," She said. _Stupid stupid stupid! What could you possible be busy with on a cursed ghost pirate ship!_ But Davy Jones just nodded, almost in understanding, and spoke again.

"Why did you want to save that man?" he questioned. Coley though for a moment. Why did she want to save that man?

"He was in no position to die…" She trailed off.

"You do not seem to understand how this ship works," he snarled at her. "although I must say I am happy with the information you got from that man. Who knew a _woman_," he spat the word at her, "could speak French and be so useful?" Coley didn't like his tone or the way he spoke to her, but she sucked it up. There was nothing she could do.

"I have decided that for punishment I shall simply make your work harder for you. Because you did get me valuable information I will spare you from the bo'sun and his cat.' He waved his claw vaguely at her, telling her she could leave. She swallowed hard and walked stiffly out the door. _Why was he being so kind?_ She though. _I have never seen him throw a shred of kindness towards the dogs he calls men on this ship… So why me?_

The next morning Coley woke slowly to Jimmy legs pounding on her door. She got up and rolled her sore shoulders. She decided today was going to suck… When she got out from below deck Clanker gave her a concerned look. She was bonding with her charge and they were more open towards each other. _Good, at least I have one person I can call a 'friend…'_

"Cap'n told me to double your work load…" he trailed. "Get scrubbing the helm." He said and walked away to do his own work. Coley sighed. Today was going to suck _very, very_ badly.

After several hours of scrubbing the deck surrounding the helm she began to talk with Greenbeard. He was covered in seaweed and was the man she had exchanged a few blows with the day she was taken before Crash had grabbed her. He had broken the awkward silence after several excruciating hours.

"You're pretty good with a sword, lass." He began.

"Thank ye," She said, noting that she was beginning to pick up bad speaking habits. "I learned from a friend." He nodded, turning the wheel slightly to keep on course.

"He taught you well. I'm one of the best swordsmen on this ship, besides a few others… You know, Koleniko, Maccus, the Cap'n," he said. Coley had no clue who the two crewmembers he had mentioned were. He picked up on this and gave a small laugh.

"Koleniko is the man who resembles a puffer fish. 'E's the coxswain. Maccus be the first mate, hammerhead shark man," he explained.

"Ah, I see… Well, you aren't so bad yourself." They sat in a much more comfortable silence for a while before Coley decided to talk to him again.

"I was taught how to navigate, ya know," She stated, putting her brush into the bucket and leaning up against a wall. He threw a look over his shoulder at her, with one could call a grin on his deformed face.

"Do ye now?" he asked slyly. She made a noise of agreement and nodded.

"So where are we right now?" After telling him coordinates very near where they were, they began to talk navigator. They talked for hours. When they stopped it was only a few hours from when the sun would begin to go down.

"I had best be going," Coley said, standing up. Greenbeard nodded.

"Sleep well. I'll be at the helm well into the next morning," he said. He then looked at her. "Thank you." He stated simply. "Thank you for talking to me. The men are wrong about you; you should really get to know them. After we've been locked up on this forsaken ship you begin to forget what talking and kindness feels like." Coley smiled and with that went to the galley to grab some food. She ate her stale, moldy bread and an arrangement of other odd foods and called it a night.

The next few days went along the same as this. She would work on various parts of the ship, cleaning, scrubbing, and working to get barnacles off impossible places. She had talked to and became friends with Clanker, Greenbeard, Maccus, Palifico, and had even had quite a nice conversation with the horrible bo'sun, Jimmy legs. Word was spreading on the ship that Coley wasn't so bad after all. And most of the men liked that fact that she was an attractive woman. The men seemed to have accepted her, and gradually she became what you would call close with a few. Her support group included Bootstrap, Koleniko, and Clanker. Now Bootstrap was good for listening to Coley, and Coley was good at listening to Clanker, but Koleniko gave her something she needed: another person to replace Sam.

"Koleniko," She began one day. He was one of only a few people she would let into her room. She was lying on her bed and he sat on the ground admiring her sword.

"Yes lass?" He muttered. "Where did you get this sword?" Forgetting her own words, she sat up and looked at the fine craftsman ship in his hands. It was a cutlass, but a nice one. The steel was folded and smithed perfectly with no imperfections. The hilt was perfectly rounded at the knuckle guard and engraved with various French sayings around where your fingers grab. On the outside of the knuckle guard was the engraving of a horse galloping along a beach.

"My father," She said. "I lived in France. I was quite rich and he gave me that. Not to fight with, but more as a sentimental gift." Coley was surprised when Koleniko began to mutter the French to himself.

"Who made up this poem?" he asked. "It is very good."

"I-I'm not sure. You speak French!" She exclaimed at him. He looked up at her, stunned.

"Oui. Et toi?" He asked with an amused look on his face.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "English is actually my second language."

"Ah, I see. Well, before I ended up on this piece of crap we call a ship, I was a French sailor." Coley looked at him in shock. Another thing she had in common with this mysterious man.

---

Authors Note: Ok, so this is more like rambling and life on the ship for Coley. I felt I needed to put in what was going on before I jumped into some big issues and started her relationship with Davy. Reviews much loved!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Sorry about slow updates, as I've said I'll be having slow updates for this week. I leave this Friday the 20th so early August I will be back to update. Also, I thought I would advertise my other story here… Read "Reawakening." It is about Transformers! If you saw the movie and like this story I think you will like my other story also. Ok, enjoy this update!

Lady Ano

Chapter 5

It was early the next morning when Koleniko came to Coley's door.

"Rise and shine…" he mumbled sleepily. "We'll be arriving at this mysterious ship in the next few days and Captain want the ship more… just more." There was a slight pause. "Coley?" he asked, opening the door. When he opened it up she was not in there. All her things were gone. He shrugged. She must already have gotten up.

When Koleniko arrived out on deck he didn't see her. He was beginning to worry. He walked up to Greenbeard at the helm.

"Have you seen Coley?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. Greenbeard looked at him and shook his head no.

Koleniko searched the ship or an hour before he gave up to work. He knew if he kept just running around like this the crew would figure out what was bothering him. He wasn't about to give up his reputation now. It was near noon when Clanker approached Koleniko.

"Have you seen Coley?" he asked him. Koleniko said no. This disturbed both of them.

"And what if he had lied!" Davy Jones roared in fury at Coley. She stood cowered before him, up against a wall in his cabin. She wish he hadn't called her here early this morning. She had gotten a small lecture before he disappeared on deck to give orders. She sat in his cabin alone for hours before he returned in a rage. Davy paced in front of her now. "If you lied about what that man told you I will have your head between my claw…" he murmured to himself, but that didn't mean Coley didn't hear. She got up the courage to talk to him.

"What is it on that ship you want so badly?" She squeaked. He stopped and looked at her.

"On _that_ ship, the _Lady Amelia, _is a possession that I happen to want back. Coley thought about this. She knew he had his heart back. She had heard tales from her father about how the East India trading Company had taken it and he had gotten it back. Davy approached her, causing her to press her back into the wall hard to try and get as far form him as she could. He bent to her height, his face a foot from hers. She was glad he wasn't trying to touch her.

"You shall remain in here until I have received my prize. Should it not be on that ship you shall be very, very sorry for saving that man's life." He paused before continuing. "Let's make this interesting, shall we?" he said in a haunting tone. "If it is on that ship, I will do everything in my power to make sure you do not become like the rest of my damned crew," He told her. Coley nodded quickly a few times. And with that he left the cabin, leaving her to sink down into a curled up ball and sob softly. She thought it was unfair. If it wasn't on that ship it wasn't her fault. It was that man she saved. She prayed to all the gods she could think of that what ever he wanted was on that ship.

Davy did not return to his cabin the rest of the day. She decided to find somewhere to sleep because it was getting late. She found an unused bed in a corner. She gently removed the top sheet. That sheet was gray with all the dust that had collected on it. Under that top comforter were several layers of pure white, untouched sheets. She took the case off the pillow, which also had dust on it, and used an uncased pillow. She found the bed larger than a normal one, and actually quite comfortable. Once she had removed her boots and a few uncomfortable trinkets here and there, she crawled under the covers. She fell into a fitful sleep quicker than she would have thought possible under the circumstances. She wondered what morning would bring.

The next morning she woke well after the sun had come up. She rubbed her eyes and fixed her hair a bit. She got up and put her boots on, cutting her foot on a piece of sea life sticking up from between the wooden planks. She walked around the cabin a few times and explored various things. She picked up some stuff and gently put it back. _He never said I couldn't touch anything, _she told herself. She went to his organ and fingered the keys, careful not to press down too hard. She noticed above the keys there was a figure of an angel bound by chains. She looked like she was trying to fly away, but the bonds were holding her to the ground. She looked down to the watery keys and sighed. This place was so gloomy. She wished she could go home to her old life, no matter how awful it had been. She then decided this ship was actually better than her old life… Here she wouldn't have to marry some man forty years older than her.

Next she saw the small music box. She had heard stories of this too. Given to him by the goddess Calypso… A part of her felt pity for this octopus man. But another hated him with a passion. And another part… She wasn't sure what the other part was. No mater how terrified she was of him, a part of her still felt…something for him. She decided to not think about that. Davy Jones was an awful man.

After a couple of hours of boredom Maccus entered the cabin.

"Be ready for battle, when you are decent come on deck." He instructed. Coley nodded. She went to the bed, where he belongings were, and clipped them on in various places. Coley was glad she would get to fight. It was a good outlet for her anger.

Once out of the cabin she had only gone a few steps before Koleniko and Clanker came up to her. Had it not been the circumstances they may have hugged her.

"Are you okay!" Clanker exclaimed, looking concerned. She smiled that these two fish people could feel concern for her.

"I'm fine." She said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Did he…" Koleniko began, but paused. "Did he touch you at all?" He finished. Coley looked confused.

"No, he actually didn't do anything…it was quite boring." Once both the men realized she was okay, they led her onto the main deck where most of the crew had gathered. Off the starboard bow these was a ship slowly growing on the horizon. _We're gaining on the _Lady Ameliashe thought. She mentally prepared herself for the fight. Crash came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be fine. You're a good fighter. When we first fought you I couldn't believe you were a girl," he told her, trying to sound kind. She nodded. "Maybe you could have gone a bit easier on the man-handling," She replied, remembering the harsh way he had handled her. The sea life that was his mouth forbade him from smiling, but Coley thought he was smiling under all of it.

"Maybe," he responded simply.

---

Author's Note: Sorry to cut this short. I would have written more but I didn't realize we're going out… I'm going to be late as it is because I wrote this… Ok, review for this story, and _please, please, __**please**_ read my other story and review for that too. D Ok, Ill write the rest of this scene tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Dog Youkai Jane – Hehe, yes you would be very confused. Ok, I'm fulfilling my promise now… Here's the 2nd part.

Chapter 6

Within the hour the _Dutchman_ had caught up to the small frigate. She smiled at Koleniko as he approached her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," She responded.

"Cap'n says to kill all on board but their captain and first mate. He told you what he was after, correct?" he inquired further. Coley looked at him directly.

"No, what is it he's after?" She asked, now very curious. He grinned wickedly.

"Not ever the crew knows what it is for sure, but all we know is it is some kind of map. Something for navigation." He said, looking out over the sea. Coley let out a shaky sigh. She was very nervous. She decided she couldn't keep her secret bet with the captain a secret anymore so she told Koleniko. He looked at her stupidly, his mouth open and his spikes sticking out.

"You bet with the Captain!?" He said and looked dismayed. "If you lose you have no idea what he could do to you…" he muttered.

"I'll be fine," She reassured him, although she was worried herself.

It was time to board. "Just hold your breath," Clanker told her, and she held onto him as he dragged her into the mast of the _Dutchman_. She hated that feeling of going between ships. By now the sun was setting and it was getting dark. Between the dim light, the abnormally calm waters, and dying screams of sailors, it was a pretty eerie scene on the frigate.

Coley's fire had gone out and she decided to just go below deck and have a look for these mysterious maps the Cap'n wanted so much. After finding the stairs and descending she was surprised to find candles all down the ships corridors. _Easier for me to see then_, she told her self. She walked for a bit before coming to the first door. It was a plain room. She decided if there was anything on this ship she might as well look where it would be: the captain's quarters.

After several minutes of running down various hallways and finding nothing she came across a few men. They were both French, she could tell by their blue uniforms. They yelled profanity at her in French as they rushed her. Coley pulled out her sword and easily thrust her sword through the first man's stomach, and slit the second on across the chest from his right shoulder to his left hip. As the fell and she tried to step over them, the one who had been slashed put out his hand and grabbed Coley's coat. She wheeled around and put her sword to the man's throat.

"Où sont les quarts du capitaine?" _Where are the captain's quarters? _She growled at the man in the most menacing voice she could muster. The man just gave her a blank look, and some blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth before he let go of her coat and dropping his head onto the planks with a dull thump and an inhuman noise. She made a small grimace as she continued on.

After another five minute of searching she found what she was looking for. There was a door decorated quite lovely and made of fine wood. She slowly opened it and marveled at the fact that it was not locked and opened easily. She stepped inside but quickly heard a shout and felt a pain in her left shoulder. She let out a yelp as she looked at three men before her. The man on the left had thrown a small knife into her shoulder. The man in the middle was obviously the captain and was slightly behind the two men. The man on the left reached for his sword as the man on the right reached for his pistol. Coley quickly recoiled and closed the door. She heard a two thumps as the bullet and knife hit the inside of the door. She turned around as a gentile hand came to rest on her right shoulder. She turned and was relieved to see Greenbeard.

"Hold still…" he murmured as he turned her around. He gently pulled the knife from her and disposed of it on the ground.

"Thanks," She said as he nodded.

'Ye be immortal now… That'll be healed by tomorrow." He told her. "Ready?" he asked, checking his sword and putting his left hand on the handle of the door, ready to open it.

"Don't kill any of the three," she told him, "They're the captain and some officers." Greenbeard nodded and opened the door. They both rushed in, sword at the ready. At the sight of the _Dutchman_'s navigator the men easily gave up without a fight.

The two made the three men disarm all their weapons and then they walked out. The three men walked in front of Coley and Greenbeard, and occasionally they would poke their words into the backs of the frightened mortals just for the heck of seeing them jump. Coley wondered why they hadn't looked themselves for the maps when they were down there. Maybe Captain wanted to find them himself?

The rest of the crew was on deck walking about. They had made quick work of the men and now were just scavenging what they could. Gunpowder, some food, and some random pretty trinkets.

They brought the man to Jones who nodded at Greenbeard. He stepped back, but gave Coley a look that told her to stay put. Greenbeard joined the rest of the crew gathering in a circle around the three sailors, a small girl and their terrifying Captain.

"So, gentlemen, I've lost something and I believe you may have position of." He looked to Coley, obviously expecting her to translate. After a moment of thinking she decided on something less formal.

"Il dit il a perdu quelque chose et pense que vous l'avez sur ce navire." _He says he lost something and thinks that you have it on this ship,_ She told the men. She looked at Davy for him to continue.

"Tell these _mortals _I want the Maps of Sharshay." Coley almost laughed out loud. She had heard of these maps. They were said to lead to the lost island of Sharshay, and who ever found this island would also find something valuable. Her father had always been vague in this story, especially about what could be found there. Coley wish she knew exactly what it was that was on this island. She shrugged it off. _Who ever thought of that name must have been on something…_ She thought as she translated.

"Il veut les Cartes de Sharshay." The three men looked between each other and murmured.

"Si votre capitaine épargne nos vies nous vous les donnerons." _If your captain saves our lives we will give them._ Coley re-laid this to Davy Jones who nodded. The French captain went below deck with Maccus. They emerged a few minutes later. The French man had rolled up charts in his hands. He handed them to the first mate, Maccus, who walked into the side of their ship. He must be taking them to the captain's cabin, she thought. The three men then cowered in front of Davy as he walked past them and into the same spot Maccus had disappeared in. The rest of the crew dispersed. She walked back over to the _Dutchman_ with Greenbeard. He walked her directly into her room, which Coley was grateful for. She looked at Greenbeard, who turned to walk out the door.

"Wait," she said. "what exactly is at Sharshay?" She asked. Greenbeard turned to her.

"Legend has it a terrible beast lives there. Its master will come to whoever kills this beast. I do not know what Cap'n wants with this beast-tamer." And with that he left Coley alone in her room to contemplate what eh had just said.

---

Author's note: Ok, I hope that made sense. Again, review and read my other story. Peace out! And yes I made up Sharshay and all that crap. Hey, I needed something interesting to put in here! I hope it's not to weird for you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow. I've had a busy month. I know I haven't been able to upload for about a month, but I went to Hawaii, then I had guard camp… SO I'm terrible sorry to everyone that you've had to wait so long for an update! But finally, here's a chapter, which I hope you all will enjoy! Also, getting our house redone. There are molders who need to work upstairs so I've got limited time to write this… So I won't be re-reading for spelling errors!!

Also – I've decided to change the point of view of the story… it will now be narrated by Coley. Ex: Instead of "She went into the room," it will be "I went into the room."

Chapter 7

I slept very well after we arrived back on the Dutchman. I had had a hard day and I just wanted to curl up and get some rest. After taking off all my clothes but my undergarments I threw a blanket on me and slept through the whole night. I woke to the sound of my door being opened.

"Coley! Show a leg! Cap'n wants-" the voice suddenly stopped mid sentence. I hesitantly opened my eyes because I didn't want to wake yet. He was staring at me wide eyes with a small grin on his face, giggling like a little girl. Then I realized why. In my sleep I must have moved because the blanket had fallen to my stomached and there behold, for Koleniko to see was a too-small bra that barely covered… well anything. I gasped and screeched at him to get out as I pulled the blanket up to cover my exposed chest. As I did to I brought it up to far and it gave him a good look at my panties.

"GET OUT!" I screeched at him as I tried to cover myself. He closed the door slowly as he backed out, cracking up. I could hear him yelling to Clanker about what he just saw. My cheeks were flushed and I really didn't want to go out on deck, knowing the whole crew must have known by now. I got up to dress myself when I noticed a chest near the door. Someone must have brought it when I was sleeping. I opened it up and found several items that any girl would be proud to own. I picked out a leather corset. I smiled as I found it to be my size. Then it hit me. Why not tease the men? They all knew what had happened and if I walked out with a coat and a long sleeved shirt I would never live it down. So, I put on my long pants, tied my boots on, and put on the corset. Just the corset.

I looked at my reflection with a smile. I ran a brush though my hair. It was lightly in waves, which looked very beautiful. I dabbed a bit of powder onto my face. Not the horrible white stuff… The kind that made my face shimmer with a tan glow. I noticed there was some black ink and a quill pen in the chest also. I thought for a moment if I should line my eyes with it. I knew there was special liquid for it, but it would make my eyes pop, as my friends had always told me. Finally satisfied, I studied my work.

My baggy pants were contrasted against the slim corset. The leather boots I had on were my size and loked like men's' boots, but I didn't mind. The baggy black pants were a bit small, though, and squeezed my hipbones. It was very low and below my belly button, but that was the way I liked it. At least the won't fall off, I told myself. Then there was the corset. It was made of brown leather and was very beautifully decorated. It had thin straps holding it on my shoulders, and was low cut. It tied in the front, so it was easy for me to lace it up. The problem was it was a bit small, though, and there was a couple of inch gap in the front. You could see a line of my skin through the front. That was good, though, because you could see part of the inside of my breast through it… The men would be looking there a lot, I told myself. It was of course a regular sorest, so it pushed me up on the top, too. I giggled as I thought about walking out with this on. I tied a leather belt to my waist and attached a sword to it and walked out of my room. As I walked down the halls I passed Hadras. His reaction was walking slowly by me, mouth open slightly, named defiantly not looking at my face. He stopped in front of me and just stared. I put my hand under his chin and brought his eyes to meet mine.

"M'face be up here, love," I told him before flipping my brown hair back and continuing on down the hall. The problem with the tight pants was he probable watched my butt as I walked up the stairs and out on deck. I got the same reaction as I strode through the crew up to the quarterdeck, where Greenbeard was talking with Captain. I got a lot of them stopping what they were doing and watching me walk. I was trying to not break down and crack up, so I probable had this goofy grin on my face the whole time. There was a few stairs leading to the quarterdeck, and I stopped at the bottom of them.

"Permission to come onboard the quarterdeck, Cap'n!" I shouted. I heard him give a gruff 'permission granted' and I began to walk up the steps. Io had to keep my eyes on the stairs so I didn't trip, and I didn't look up until I was on the deck. When I did lift my eyes Greenbeard and Davy were looking art me wordlessly. At least they had their mouths closed.

Greenbeard, being a gentleman, quickly took his eyes off me and looked out over the ship, to the ocean. I could tell it was taking him a lot of effort to fix his eyes on the horizon. Davy turned and approached me.

"What in the Devil's name are you wearing?" he asked in a strange tone. I tilted my head back to look at him, because he was several feet taller than I was. Great, I thought, now he's got an excellent view down my corset… but he kept his eyes fixed on my eyes. I found myself looking away. I was hard to stare at him for too long. He frowned slightly.

"Koleniko comes on deck, telling about how he saw you when you were less than decent, and now you come and parade yourself on deck looking like this. You're giving the men ideas and you will get hurt if this behavior continues." I realized he was scolding me. My temper flared.

"Don't treat me like a child! I can handle these men and dress the way I like." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at the helm where Greenbeard was. I heard Davy give a small scoff.

"You think you could honestly take on these men if they tied something on you! I will let you see what happens if you keep dressing like this." He paused a moment before continuing. "Help at the bow. They'll need some help hauling the jibs." He then turned and walked to his cabin. I sighed and went to Greenbeard before I made my descent. He always encouraged me. But not today.

"I suggest you take that off before someone gets some ideas and I have to drag my ass down there and rescue you." I opened my mouth in shock at his words. I made a noise and turned on my heel to go help with raising the jibs. I'll show them," I thought to myself. As I walked to the bow I had to go by the whole crew. By the time I had reached the bow I had endured several whistles and remarks. I ignored them all and kept on walking. I approached Crash to ask if he needed help but he shook his head no.

"Nay; why not go on bow watch?" I nodded with a sight and climbed onto the bow sprint. Once there I sat in the mouth of the monster that was the sprint, and I looked over the vast ocean.

After several hours I was getting sleepy. I shook my head to clear my eyes. Then I saw it: A small figure on the horizon. I quickly checked myself. Nope, defiantly an island off to my right. I quickly climbed back on deck. I went to the rail and climbed on it and held onto a rope to support myself.

"Land-ho off starboard bow!"

------

**Gasp** Could it be, Sharshay!! Ok, so no time to really do much with this… Also I screwed up my comp and I can't find my italicize, so pretend there's all that good grammar stuff in there. XD Please review! Also, I have all my stories and drawings on my Deviant Art account. I also have stopped posting my Transformers story here and I have the rest of it posted on my DA. I'll also be getting some sketches, etc. Of Coley up on there soon. Please review and let me know what you think!

I will be at a color guard camp next week. It's twice a day everyday from Monday-Friday, and again the week after that. I don't think I'll be updating much in those next 2-3 weeks, but I'll update hopefully lots after that!


	8. Chapter 8

Beginning of school again + color guard + performing at football games + seeing my horse One heck of a busy month. O.O Luckily I have school off tomorrow so I can stay up late and write another chapter! Also, please review if you read. I used to lurk around stories and read them and never comment… Then I started writing and I find it annoying to not know if people like my writing. If no one reviews then I have no inspiration to do another chapter! Thanks to all who have been reviewing! hug

Also, once again I cannot use my italicize, etc. So enjoy if you can... I tried to put some in but I'm not sure if it worked in all the places I would like for it to work in.

-----

Chapter 8

As we approached the island I got very nervous. I was back up on deck and standing beside Davy, who was at the wheel. He seemed to be relaxed round me. I also noticed I was getting some special treatment from him. Which meant special treatment from the crew. Although I could tell he was very angry about my outfit., But I'm sure he enjoyed it because I caught his eyes downcast a couple of times.

Some of the crew stayed on the ship as the rest began to jump off the side and slip into the ocean. I noticed those staying were not elite or fighters. I was surprised when Davy asked me to go long. No doubt I could fight, but would I fit in on this expedition? As I walked to the side of the ship I clawed at my arms. It sent shivers down my spine to see the occasional barnacle on me. Davy noticed that I was inspecting myself and… placed his good hand on my shoulder for a brief moment. That shocked me more than the sea life and gave me the courage to plunge into the water. I knew Davy had to stay on the ship, so I threw him a coy smile before diving of the side.

I swam on the surface as the crew walked on the bottom below me. I had not yet acquired gills and I didn't plan on it. The leisure swim was a good way, though, to study Sharshay. With my weapons being carried safely below me I allowed myself to study this mysterious island.

It looked like any other you would find: sand, in a roughly circular shape, with exotic shrubbery all over it. It was pretty flat and probable less than five square miles. To me it was just… an island.

When we climbed onto the beach I was roughly handed my supplies, which I skillfully attached to my body. I noticed with a scowl that I still had my corset on… great, I thought to myself.

Without a rest of any kind Maccus, the first mate that resembled a hammerhead, began to lead us to what appeared to be the center of the island. The plant life made a small clearing that was covered in lush grass. I was too busy looking around to notice who was in my party, but I could pick out a few people: Koleniko, Clanker, Jimmy legs, Crash, Greenbeard, and Palifico were a few I noticed. The men all stopped at the edge of the clearing, as if afraid to go to the center. Maccus started to walk towards what appeared to be a large rock in the middle, and I went to follow. Koleniko grabbed me and pulled me to him. He mumbled to me in French to stay put. I let out a growl of frustration but he didn't lessen his grip on me. Maccus studied the stone for a bit before taking out a small dagger I had not seen before. He simply laid it across the stone. I noticed the blade pointed north. With that we ended our expedition and headed back onto the ship.

The whole way back I was angry that we hadn't done anything. I had been all excited that I was going to be in some big fight and all we did was lay a fricking blade on a rock. I expressed this to Koleniko before we went to bed. He laughed.

"Now we wait. If you want to know what's going on go ask your little boyfriend, the Cap'n." Then he walked out of my room. By now I was fuming. The captain and I certainly weren't ever friends, let alone boyfriend and girlfriend! I let out a frustrated female growl before collapsing on the floor.

Maybe I will just go ask the captain… I thought.

When I was on my way to the captain's quarters I was stopped by several of the crew, who whisked me away to the quarterdeck for a 'party.' We had a lot of rum. A lot of rum. I was careful not to get the men too excited around me or to drink that much. Bedsides, Koleniko was sipping lightly and standing with me so I had nothing to fear. But I let myself go and have a few bottles. After a while I remembered my mission. I thought I could go talk to the captain a bit before the alcohol really set in. As I made my way to the cabin I could feel it beginning to sink in. I could walk and see strait for the most part, though, so I thought I would be okay.

I waited at Davy's door, waiting for him to let me in. I had decided to keep my corset on for my own reasons. He mumbled a 'who is it.'

"Coley, sir," I told him. He told me to let myself in so I carefully opened the door for myself. I carefully stepped into his dim cabin. He was sitting on something that resembled an extra-large bed. He was scribbling in a log of some kind. As I came in he got up and went to his organ. He placed his book on it then turned to face me. I walked and met him about halfway into the room. He obviously knew where I had been and scowled at me.

"You must be careful. The men aren't used to having women around." I had heard it all before and dismissed it.

"Why did we go to then island just to out a dagger on a stupid rock?" I asked. I was proud that I didn't slur my words hardly at all.

"You will see. Soon there will be a reaction to that, and that is when it will really start." I let my guard down.

"What will start-woah!" I exclaimed as a gentle roll went through the ship because of the waves. I was thrown off balance to the side. I expected to slam into the floor but instead I could fell myself flying. It took me a bit to realize Davy was carrying me. I cocked my head at him.

"I'm fine. I'll head back to my room." He carried me to the door and set me on un-solid feet. I stumbled out the door and don the stairs. As I walked down the hall to my room I could feel all my senses getting fuzzy. When I opened the door to my room. I closed it behind me and let out a sigh. My head was pounding and I really just wanted to go to bed. I removed everything from me but my pants and corset. I slowly took my boots off, relishing the cool air that touched my toes. I slumped on the ground, ready to curl up in my pants and leather top. I walked to where I would sleep but quickly turned around as I heard a noise. I was relieved to see Hadras.

"Scared me, mate!" I said, calming my racing heart. "Now git." I wasn't in the mood to argue or talk to him. I could see he was a bit drunk, but not nearly as much as I was. I staggered a bit and placed a hand on a wall in my small room to steady myself. He began to approach me. He behavior was weird and it almost scared me. I bent forward to pick up a metal candleholder. I walked backwards until I was cornered. I don't know why I didn't do anything… I guess I was to drunk or dazed to. But when he finally jumped at me I was prepared, even in my state. I flung the holder at him and it hit him square in the face, knocking him backwards. I could see his head flail on his shoulders but not quite dislodge from his neck.

I immediately ran out of the room and tried to get towards the deck where I knew a lot of the crew slept. I was about halfway to the stairs leading up when he yanked on my leg. I fell forward flat onto my stomach. He rolled me onto my back and crouched over me, laughing. We struggled for a few moments before he put a knife to my neck and told me to hush before he killed me. He removed the knife from my neck and put it to the bottom of the corset, to cut the strings. I had no defense but my voice. I inhaled and let out the loudest yell I could muster. He immediately punched me in my jaw and with his small blade made a cut running along the left side of my jaw, from near my ear to where my chin was. I continued to yell and struggle. He got him hand under part of my corset and with the other began to jab at me. I could only image what was going through Koleniko's mind when he saw the spectacle before him. The next thing I new I was curled in a ball, with a few of the crew trying to ask me what happened. When I looked up I saw a horrible beaten Hadras, and near him a few of the crew trying to pry Koleniko off him.

The room immediately fell silent as the captain appeared the bottom of the steps. By now I was injured, bleeding all over the deck, and barely able to see. Obviously unable to communicate in any way, he ordered I be taken into his cabin, placed on his bed, and for Clanker to tend to my wounds. Clanker approached me and cradled me in his arms. He began to carry me away from the scene. As I left I could hear Koleniko relaying what he saw.

"And this _monster_ was trying to have his way with her! I say he gets one hundred lashes-" That was about the time I fell unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! **Hug**

Dogyoukaijane – I have my reasons for making it Hadras… hehe. You'll see later. Could it be foreshadowing? **Gasp** Anyway, I never really liked Hadras for some reason, so he was my most likely candidate. And I've also never read a fanfic involving Crash as anything other than a background character, let alone doing anything more than a few lines. And I love Crash way too much. YAY NIKO!!

Okay, next chapter!

-----

Chapter 9

I seemed to regain my head what I figured was a couple of hours after the accident, for Clanker was tending the large blade scratch on my jaw line. I figured he had only worked on it for a while because he was rubbing something that stung on it. When I opened my eyes he immediately began to ask me a million questions at once. I waited until he was done with his ramble.

"How long was I out for?" I said with a groan. I was too tired to move much, so I just stayed in my laying position, wrapped in about a million blankets. He gave me a worried look.

"Two and a half days." I let out a sound of surprise and tried to sit up. He immediately pushed me back down gently, with what I figured was barely a quarter of his strength.

"You have a huge bruise and a bump just above your forehead on your hair liner. When you went down you hit it hard enough to shake yourself up a bit." I nodded before pushing myself up. He didn't stop me in time and immediately looked down at the floor hard. Then I figured out why. Hadras had cut the strings of my corset and it was popping open.

"Um…" I said, not sure what to do but hold it in place. It seemed like my shirt didn't want to stay on nowadays. By this time next week half the crew will have seen me, I joked in my head. Clanker got up without looking at me.

"Your chest is in the corner there, get into a nightgown or something." Then he walked out of the cabin. Davy Jones' cabin.

I got up and walked across the damp planks to the small chest. It felt really good to get out of the boots and my clothes. I stood for a moment completely naked, just looking at everything before I crouched to find something. I got new undergarments and a long, beige nightgown. I carefully walked to the door and opened it. I gave a shy smile and placed the door in front of me so that only my head poked out, because there was Clanker talking to Davy. They both immediately turned to me when I opened the door. With a wordless nod he signaled me to go to bed and for Clanker to follow. I looked at the floor all the way to the bed and listened to the loud thunks his peg leg made on his journey over.

When I reached the bed I crawled into it and pulled the scraps of blankets over me. I was freezing. Davy stood a few feet from the bed, looking into my eyes, with Clanker a bit behind him. I could tell Davy wasn't trying to be intense, but his eyes were so harsh. I looked at the bed and pretended to play with a blanket.

"How are ye feeling?" he asked in what could be a caring tone.

"Good," I said, not wanting to get into detail about my pounding migraine or aching jaw. Davy nodded and didn't seem to know what to do. There was a nock on the door along with Koleniko's voice. Davy went to the door, let Koleniko in, and our Captain walked out. Before I knew it Clanker and Koleniko were on the knees at the side of the bed, staring at me.

"Are you okay? Let me look at you." He demanded. I cracked a smile.

"Yes, and don't touch me." I said, trying to sound mean but failed miserable. They tried to talk nicely to me for a bit but I wasn't weak; I wanted details.

"What happened to Hadras?" I asked. Both men fell silent.

"Let's not talk about that right now-" Koleniko began.

"What happened," I insisted, this time succeeding in adding some grit in my voice. Koleniko finally spoke up.

"Cap'n immediately split up the group, but personally dragged Hadras to the deck, tied him to the main mast, and gave him a good whipping… 'E left him there over night. I imagine he gave him another good session this morn, on an account of Hadras looked… how do you say, like scrap?" I was shocked that he had received all that.

"Is he… still there?" I asked. Clanker shook his head.

"Nay, he be below the deck, in the brig." I swallowed hard and realized I was hungry and thirsty.

"We'll get you something," Clanker said. Niko nodded.

"J'ai été inquiété de vous." _I was worried about you._ Koleniko said quietly to me before receiving a weird look from Clanker. They both got up and went to retrieve some food.

When they got back they brought a good meal of pretty clean water, barely stale bread, and some meat that they told me was fish that was caught earlier. I ate quite a bit before I became very sleepy.

"Get to bed, it's getting to be late anyways. You've been up way to long. Night, Miss," Clanker said. I said good night to him before Koleniko approached me.

"Bon nuit ma dame" He said. He picked up my hand and gave it a small kiss before they both left. I gave a small giggle before lying down, and I quickly fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I re-read my story and realized in the last year or so I've grown a lot as a writer, and this story was just something I amused myself with and never really put thought into. Because of this I realized it for what it was- a half-assed attempt at a POTC fan fiction. And, to my dismay, when I read chapters 10-13 I seriously didn't even remember writing it and was shocked-they were absolutely horrible. So, I deleted them and am re-writing them completely different. I've decided to put myself into the story and hopefully write it much better than before. I also realize my chapters are very short, so here is my making an effort to increase the chapter size. This chapter, though, will be shorter than usual just because I'm trying to get back into the style of this story. I apologize! Not horrible exciting either… So, here's the REAL chapter 10.

If you haven't read the story in a while I would recommend reading it from chapter one through so you have an idea what's going on-that's what I had to do.

And I'm aware the ring is cliché or w/e you want to call it… Not in the mood to think of something amazingly genius. =P

Chapter 10

I awoke in Davy's cabin to find myself alone. Again. I sighed and laid myself gently back into the soft warmth of the bed. I snuggled my head into his pillow more and wrapped my night gown around myself. After the "incident" I had experienced I was a bit shaken, but to my surprise not too much. I felt almost relaxed after the attention I had received from Koleniko and Clanker. For some reason I felt sorry for Hadras, and I didn't quite understand myself why I had been so upset. He had been drinking… I tried to push my thoughts of pity out of my mind and concentrate. If I was right, I hadn't eaten in at least three days. I wasn't sure, though, if I wanted to risk leaving the comfort of my bed to go scavenge. I finally decided that staying locked up in here would cause a bigger scene so I slowly got up and began to lope over to my chest of belongings. I didn't want to make a fuss by suddenly dressing up modestly, so I pulled out my normal baggy britches/knee high boot combo and a regular pirate shirt, white and baggy in all its glory. After running a silver brush through my hair I decided to skip a mirror check and tried a confident walk to the door. After I decided I was successful in walking semi-normal, I took a deep breath and pushed on the door to the cabin.

The door wouldn't budge and I began to throw my weight into it. I realized in outrage that he had locked me in! Or the other crew members out, I thought to myself. After a few minutes of fussing I heard the lock being clicked and backed up to see Davy Jones. For some reason I couldn't explain my heart gave a sudden leap as his face peered at me. He looked at me in silence for a moment, and I couldn't read his expression. I suddenly didn't feel so meek in front of him.

"I was wondering if I could grab some food," I said delicately. He gave me a strange expression.

"Would you like me to bring it to you, because if you don't want to leave-"

"No, no I want to get out of this musky cabin," I said, hoping my ruse would fool him. He accepted this and I slowly followed him out. I could see from the cautious was he walked he was desperately trying to not upset me.

I squinted my eyes against the blinding sun and suddenly felt bile rise in my throat. I hadn't realized it but all the time I spend in that cabin made me begin to get sea-sick. I quickly tried to gain my composure as I followed Davy down onto the main deck. I noticed Davy's slow pace and set, vicious expression as I followed him into the galley. The crew members shied away from us and refused to look either of us in the eyes. I realized my long standing popularity had taken a huge hit. I didn't know if these poor excuses for men without souls could ever confidently play a silly game of Liars Dice with me again without being fearful of Jone's wrath. Just before we entered the galley I noticed a small island off to the starboard side of the ship. It suddenly hit me that we had been anchored here for several days.

"Captain, is that the island I think it is?" I asked with mild curiosity. He simply nodded and we sat down at a worn table together. Clanker seemed to know we were coming and brought out some cooked fish and some bread. He sat down across from us and we all began to eat in silence. I noticed two extra plates with food and soon 'Niko and Crash came stumbling in and politely said hello to me. I wolfed down my food and was finished before anyone else. Clanker asked me if I wanted any more but I told him I didn't. As I noticed the males beginning to slow down I knew it was time for some answers.

"So…" I began and got silent eyes looking at me. I gulped, suddenly nervous. "if I do recall, a few days ago before…" I trailed off and the eyes suddenly darted back to their empty plates of food. I cleared my throat and continued. "We went to Sharshay and put a dagger on a rock. Would someone like to tell me what that was about?" After a moment my Captain began to speak without looking at me.

"We made a bet that if the maps were on the _Lady Amelia_ that I would do everything in my power to ensure you didn't turn into a sea monster." He spat at me. "I'm keeping my promise," he said but sounded slightly pleased. I gave him a cocked eyebrow and he sighed and continued on.

"I stole that dagger from a man who lives on that island. I knew putting it there would bring him out into the open for us to communicate with him. Unfortunately you were unconscious and missed the meeting…" I was now intrigued and begged him to go on with a soft noise.

"There be a ring," he said with a shrug as if that explained it. "Because you now live on this ship you must understand that magic and folk does indeed exist… As well as the magical powers of this ring to grant immortality. It will keep you immortal without the… 'side effects' of becoming a part of this ship and the sea."

"It cancels out your spell over me," I said in understanding. He nodded at me, his tentacles gently swaying.

"But if ye lose or remove that ring form your finger, be warned that you could suffer a horrible disfigured fate." I ignored his slight warning and found myself smiling despite the recent events. He held out his horrid tentacle hand and I gently opened mine. He dropped a gorgeous sapphire ring in my hand. I gently slid it onto my left hand's ring finger and admired the perfect fit. I realized then that this ring made me immortal without becoming half fish. I was very pleased with my sudden turn of events. I heard Davy give a hiss.

"Put it else where," he snarled before getting up. "One of you dogs take her safely back to my cabin if you value your pitiful lives," he spat at the rest of us before leaving.

As the men escorted me to my-Davy's cabin, I realized that having the ring on my wedding finger bothered him. Interesting…


	11. Chapter 11

*READ THEN REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY*

I feel horrible because I haven't written in forever! I dislocated my elbow in cheer, then my dog got hit by a car… My dog's OK and I'm still recovering, but my life the last year has been INSANE.

There are a lot of people alerting/favoriting this story without reviewing… please review! Without reviews I get sooo bored…

The other issue I have is that this story is old… I really didn't put a lot of effort into it, because most of the stuff I post on is more like bored musings for me, with most chapters being written in under an hour. Most of my really professional, nice writings are either copyrighted or in various processes of publishers looking at them… Because of this, I feel like my ffn reputation is less than flattering, like I'm some person who can't write for crap. I'm a little upset, because I feel like has become a dumping ground for my side drabbles.

So here is the question: Do you want me to continue this story? Unless I hear an overwhelming yes/no form more than just on or two people it will not be continued… So please give me input!

If you do want me to continue, I WILL put effort into it and make it a few thousand word chapters with better writing.

3 Coley


End file.
